Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2016
06:00 ludzie jeszcze jaraja sie undertale? 06:00 Ja tylko lubię 06:00 btw czat na czacie mozna mowic tylko po polsku 06:00 czat na czacie 06:00 co ja pisze 06:01 Na czacie obowiązuje język polski oraz w szczególnych przypadkach język angielski (za zgodą Moderatora Czatu). 06:04 ja też w sumie 06:05 No to ja idę 06:05 Boi (temmie) 06:05 nara 06:51 Kuroś <3 06:52 Psychoś <3 06:52 Jak tam lol? 06:54 Kuro, kuro ;-; 06:57 Kuroś wywaliłem go, zabij mnie, znienawidź, to nie na mój internet 06:59 :f 06:59 Kup UPC 06:59 Hej Nowa 07:04 miałam się o coś zapytać 07:04 ale nie pamiętam o co dokładnie 07:07 Witam witam 07:08 o/ 08:10 co zrobisz 08:10 Ozz o/ 08:10 no opcji mam wiele 08:11 ban kick permban 08:11 Ain't that a kick in the head. 08:11 za? 08:11 taki bez powodu to slabo 08:11 a historyjke to sie pozniej wymysli 08:11 Masterzątko potworzątko 08:11 hej 08:11 modad 08:11 Witam. 08:11 Kurzątko <3 08:11 Nowałkę <3 08:11 Hejka kyu 08:12 Heej 08:12 ozz jest nie mily 08:12 Kurzątko, prztul Oziątko ;-; 08:12 Marian, coś chciał? 08:12 Ja słyszałam, że podskakujesz do Ozziątka, Marianie. 08:12 nie podskakuje ;( 08:12 ja tylko mówie że to nie mój problem 08:12 W sumie inaczej 08:12 Widzę, co piszesz jak mnie nie ma. 08:12 on chyba nie wie ze siedzimy monitor w monitor kyu 08:12 Maybe. 08:13 wiem 08:13 >Czekaj na grę 7 minut 08:13 >Gra trwa 3 minuty 08:13 eh 08:13 ;-; 08:13 co tam psysiu pysiu 08:13 jak tam zmagania z lolem 08:13 Kuro 08:13 Czekam na wiecej twoich gier 08:13 Jak znajdę więcej wolnego czasu to będę coś tworzyć 08:13 o boze 08:13 Oziątko life simulator 08:13 to idzie ten chlopiec 08:14 Aktualnie mam zapieprz w pracy, albo wracam do domu o 18:30 i padam na pysk, albo wracam do domu o 23 i padam na pysk 08:14 aha 08:14 A w weekendy albo mam jakąś imprezę, albo nocuję u kogoś, albo odpoczywam 08:14 aha 08:14 ale przed padnieciem na pysk clown fiesta 08:15 Danio sprzedaje wyciąg z Piniaka. 08:15 aha 08:15 ;-; 08:15 E? 08:15 Dobra ja spadam gierkować w osu 08:15 \o 08:15 To znaczy nie Danio, tylko Jogobella. 08:15 Może Danone? 08:16 dobra ja spadam 08:16 nq 08:16 * Ozzrigh macha na papa 08:16 http://img.hurtidetal.pl/_art/15537/719146230571e1cfb815da.jpg 08:16 ej a wiecie ze o/ to znak nazistowski 08:16 o / 08:16 Wyciąg z Piniaka (lf) 08:16 co 08:17 to je esensja pini 08:17 aha 08:17 W ogole 08:17 Mam instrukcje jak spławić pacjenta 08:18 >daj dziecku skierowanie gdzies, gdzie nie przyjmują dzieci xd 08:19 a nie lepiej sławić go na rzece? 08:19 spławić* 08:19 Elo. 08:19 Dobry, Mars 08:19 Hej Robimars. 08:19 Hey Batmodad. Hey Maskonur 08:19 hej Marseł 08:19 Znakustrzegawczy. 08:20 Oziątko 08:20 Hey Fobuś <3 08:20 Znakustrzegawczy.* 08:20 Byłbyś dobrym lekarzem 08:20 Nosz... 08:20 Co jest? 08:20 <3 08:20 Majstrze 08:21 Mam cie zaakceptowac jako znajomego? 08:21 Co? 08:21 Jak se tam chcesz. 08:21 To nie przyjmuje kurdebele 08:21 W sumie nawet nie wiem ile poużywam tego konta. 08:21 no ba zawsze 08:22 Master, czy to przeze mnie, wystraszyłem Cię czymś? (mean) 08:23 Nie przypominaj nawet. 08:23 xD 08:23 XD 08:23 Masky the hentai boi. 08:23 Hyhy 08:24 Hey Ert 08:24 Ert o/ 08:24 Chociaż to i tak było nic w porównaniu z Thia. 08:24 xD 08:25 Oj, po tym mnie oczy bolały (bp) 08:25 Mhm na pewno. 08:25 No, kurdebele 08:25 No, jasne. 08:25 Ciebie? Chyva sobie żartujesz. 08:25 Hentai boicu 08:25 (Petyr) 08:25 Master, Mars, żadnych geji 08:26 Tylko lezby u mnie (bp) 08:26 Jakie wyznania... 08:26 A to nie jest wcale tajemnica x3 08:26 (Ogw) 08:26 Hey 08:26 Witam all. 08:26 o/ 08:27 Jednak wolałbym alternatywną wersję. 08:27 Hi 08:27 Jakieś ciekawe rzeczy były? 08:27 Zależy, co kto pojmuje jako ciekawe xD 08:27 Szkoda, że nie ma Uszena i popcorny. 08:27 Popcornu* 08:27 C'nie, master? 08:28 Nom. 08:28 Masky, bo Ci przez kabel nakopię. 08:28 Heh 08:28 To tak, jakby wetewlran jadł u wietnamczyka. 08:28 Weteran* 08:28 XD 08:29 Rozpuszczalnik wzywał. 08:29 XD 08:31 (tentacle) 08:31 Macki! (lf) 08:31 Mówiłeś, że lezby. 08:32 Ale kobieta zmienną jest. 08:32 (lenny) 08:32 (Lf) 08:32 Że wolisz* 08:32 Kurdebele, inaczej, wszystko, oprócz geji 08:32 Takie mam se powiedzenie 08:33 Czyli tranzwestyci mogą być. 08:33 Yaoi boi? 08:33 Nie 08:33 Yaoyuri boi. 08:33 Yuri boi - tylko yuri (bp) 08:33 Czemu wszystko oprócz "geji"? 08:34 Ciekawe pytanie. 08:34 Bo nie przepadam za liżącymi się facetami, Kuro 08:34 Trauma, Kuroś, trauma. 08:34 Ale nie przeszkadzają Ci liżące się kobiety? 08:34 Tak 08:34 No wiesz, to nie to samo 08:34 Coś to już oznacza. 08:34 Nawet takie mające 50+ nadwagi? 08:34 I okropny makijaż? 08:34 w leginsach 08:35 Kurdebele, stawiacie mnie w okropnej sytuacji 08:35 Nie, normalnej. 08:35 Dla mnie nei 08:35 nietypowej. 08:35 Mówisz, że kobiety liżące się to nie to samo co mężczyźni liżący się. 08:35 I je wolisz. 08:36 Ale to nie znaczy, że wolę wszystkie z nich 08:36 Tak to zabrzmiało. 08:36 Piszesz* 08:36 Nie napisałem 'wszystkie' 08:36 albo takie 80 + babcie ostro liżace się aż się sztucznymi szczekami wymieniają XD 08:36 Czyli jak rozumiem również faceci przebrani za piękne kobiety, którzy całowaliby się razem, nie przeszkadzaliby Ci? 08:36 XD 08:37 Kobiety, nie faceci przebrani za nie ;_; 08:37 To nie to samo ;_; 08:37 Wiesz, że teraz da się zrobić tak, że facet wygląda jak kobieta 08:37 I na serio możesz nie odróżnić 08:38 a kobiety które były kiedys mężczyznami i tylko na siusiaka nie starczyło ? 08:38 A przecież, jak oni będą się lizali, to nie podejdziesz do nich i nie będziesz sprawdzał, czy na pewno są kobietami. 08:38 Hehe znawcy. 08:38 "przepraszam mam może pani penisa ?" 08:38 Kuroś kogo zaginacie teraz? 08:38 (lennyface) XD 08:38 Nikogo. 08:39 Czasoprzestrzeń. 08:39 Po prostu próbuję zrozumieć społeczeństwo ludzkie 08:39 w moim wieku internet już nie zadziwia 08:39 Japierniczę, wolę kobiety, które so i były kobietami i które są atrakcyjne z mojego punktu widzenia 08:39 No rozumiemy, że jesteś hetero 08:39 x'D 08:39 ale nie ma tak niskich kobiet 08:39 Aha 08:39 choć czekaj 08:39 Tzn ja już zauważyłam, że najczęściej faceci lubią lesbijki, jak mi mój były zaproponował trójkącik. 08:39 są karlice 08:40 z kobietą. 08:40 xd 08:40 Karlice z kobietą? 08:40 i to z jej siostrą 08:40 miał ziomek wyobraźnie 08:40 (wat) 08:40 Mars to dotyczyło mojej wypowiedzi. 08:41 Psycho noo... Byłam lekko zdziwiona. 08:41 (Yds) 08:41 Z drugiej strony 08:41 Mieszkał w Łodzi 08:41 można by rzec popłynął z fantazją 08:41 nom. 08:42 Policja, kurde, mandaty za poglądy (bp) 08:42 Najgorsze, że czytałam jego fantazje ze mną i z moją siostrą. 08:42 Nigdy więcej. 08:42 co za typ xd 08:42 XD 08:43 moge zatrudnić sie w upc na chwile? ;-; 08:43 bo zbieram piniondze 08:43 Ale do mnie czy do Kato? 08:44 do ciebie ;-; 08:44 Tak 08:44 Możesz. 08:44 Tylko jak chcesz hajs ze szkolenia, to musisz przepracować 160 h. na słuchawce. 08:44 ile bym dostał tak za 2 tygodnie? xd 08:44 Hey Nos 08:44 Yo marszuk 08:44 Yo, bro 08:44 Mało 08:45 Yo bulbo 08:45 11,5 h za godzinę 08:45 400 zł za przejście przez całe szkolenie 08:45 Dostałe pouczenie, na temat mojego poglądu na świat 08:45 Teraz się poprawię (bp) 08:45 Zadziwiajace 08:45 o to by fajnie było ;-; starczy mi na wyjazd ^^ 08:46 Ale musisz całe przejść przez szkolenie 08:46 Legendy stają się prawdą. XD 08:46 + przepracować 160 h. 08:46 Mars, nie powiedziałem kiedy, kurdebele 08:46 Jakbyś pracował w Kato, to za przepracowanie ileś tam miesięcy dostajesz jeszcze pakiet pracowniczy 08:46 psycho 08:46 a na co zbierasz 08:47 na pierscionek czy aborcje 08:47 Ozz na wyjazd do Berlina 08:47 (Petyr) 08:47 Na aborcję* 08:47 Do 6 stycznia masz czas. 08:47 Kuroś ale u mnie już na aborcje za późno no ;-; 08:47 bedziesz na arabów polował 08:48 może ktoś to usunąć My little pony zaginiony odcinek wiem że nie typowe. 08:48 Ty wiesz, dla kogo ta aborcja (lf) 08:48 Poszło. 08:48 na teściowej zrób aborcję za wakacje 08:49 Nie bede polował na arabów 08:49 na metro chce jechać 08:49 Metro masz w Warszawie 08:49 Z Ex od razu się spotkasz. 08:49 i się nie zgubisz chyba że walną dodatkową nitkę 08:50 Metro w warszawie jest jednym z najtrudniejszych do pomalowania 08:50 Ja was już żegnam,może wrócę jeszcze. 08:50 Bye 2016 08 19